Revenge
by countrygirl27
Summary: When Bloom returned from pyros after earning her enchantix she is captured by Baltor he turns her into dark Bloom again and it is up to the winx club to rescue Bloom before its to late! slight BloomxBaltor
1. Captured!

Title: Revenge

Author: countrygirl27

disclaimer: I do not own winx club or any of the characters but I will hopefully someday but for now the story is mine and only mine

Genre: Adventure and Horror

Rating: K+

Summary: When Bloom returned from her training at Pyros she earned her Fairy Enchantix but she is captured by Baltor and again he turns her into Dark Bloom so he can rule over all magical dimentions. So it is up to the Winx Club to rescue Bloom before its to late! slight BloomxBaltor

Authors Note: Okay people this is my first fanfic. I am a big fan of Winx Club although I have not watched all the seasons. So please review and please be nice and don't forget to give me your best thoughts about it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Captured

* * *

Bloom had just returned from her training the Island of Pyros. She had finally earned her Fairy Enchantix after finding her inner dragon and meeting Mya. She was so excited to see her all friends again, especially Sky. She sure missed them. She had been gone for so long fighting for her life against the firebreathing Dragons and she couldn't wait to tell them about her Enchantix. And the new friends she made. She took a deep breath as she went inside she wanted to surprise everybody.

First she ran towards into the dorm she shared with Flora and she burst in saying, "Flora, Flora I'm back I'm home from Pyros!"

She looked around. No answer. "Hmm... I wonder if Musa and Layla are here," Bloom muttered to herself.

She walks over to Musa and Layla's shared dorm and knocks on the door and after recieving no answer she opens it and looks around again to find still nobody there. Bloom sighed she was feeling very disappointed and sad. She thought about her friend Tecna the technology fairy and how she dissapeared to the Omega Demention. She sighed as she pushed away the thought then headed for the door. She looked around and at that very moment she saw her boyfriend, Sky.

"Oh Sky! I'm so happy to see you. Oh I've missed you so much!"

Bloom ran over and buired her beautiful face into his chest. " I've missed you to Bloom," Sky replied casually.

"So ahh . . . where is everybody?" asked Bloom. Sky sighed. He then said, "Tecna somehow managed to contact us from the Omega Demention. So they sent a Rescue Party to go find her and bring her home safely.."

Bloom bursted into tears of joy,"T- They've heard from T-Tecna? Ohh I - I miss her so much . . . so why didn't you go with them?"

Sky only smiled and answered with "As much as I wanted to go with them how could I leave without you Bloom."

Bloom blushed turning the other way.

"Awww...Sky you're so sweet! So what do ya say we go save Tecna with the others."

Suddenly a dark, deep, dangerous portal appeared and out of the mist stepped the very powerful wizard; Baltor. Sky ordered Bloom to get behind him as he took out his dangerous blue lightsword (that could kill somebody with one slash . . . . I wish) and pointed it at the dangerous wizard; Baltor.

"You are not going to lay a finger on _my_ Bloom; Baltor!" Sky said with anger at Baltor making sure he got the point out that Bloom was his girlfriend and only his.

"Out of my way, lover boy. Because we can do this the easy way or the hard way; your choice. And it may be your last." Baltor grinned knowing that his teasing was working.

That got Sky charging at him. How dare he say that to him, I'll make him Pay! Sky thought squinting his eyes going full speed ahead.

"I guess its the hard way," Baltor murmured as he cast a spell that easily threw Sky across the room as his head met with the wall at the other side of the room. The spell also pinned him to the ground. With an invisible force, Baltor walked up to Bloom as she screamed...

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, YOU EVIL PERSON YOU; BALTOR!"

With that she summoned her new Fairy Enchantix and landed on the ground in a swift battle position ready and alert. She charged up her Dragonfire and made a giant fireball and she threw it at him it then blasted Baltor. But he simply just absorbed her blast with ease; and with it made a much more powerful spell and he blasted her right in the stomach knocking her of her feet so she was unconcious and Baltor picked her up, smirked, and disapeared in the deep, dark, dangerous portal.

The last thing Bloom heared before falling unconcious was Sky yelling, "BLOOM... NOOOOOOOOOOOO...!

* * *

What will happen to Bloom what will Sky do about it! Well If you want to know what happens then read on my friends and all will be revealed!

After you press the blue square box below that says review this story!


	2. HELP!

Alright people here is the next chapter also I am really really really REALLY sorry about the really long wait so I honestly hope you enjoy this and you review this. Also if any of you have something that I can do better on please do not be afraid to tell me. I don't bite much if you review.

* * *

HELP!

* * *

The Winx Club had finally saved Tecna from the Omega Dimention. Tecna had said she was fine and didn't need any help but according to how she looked all bruised and bleeding, they didn't believe her. So they all headed back to their shared apartment to get some rest from saving Tecna it was very cold, not to mention some of the inpenitrable monsters in the Omega Demention. So after they all said their goodbyes to their boyfriends they went to sleep. As for Flora she was very tired and all but what kept her awake that she was more excited to see if Bloom was finally back from her training on the Island of Pyros she had been gone so long and missed Bloom very much she hoped she survived and if she did she hoped Bloom got her Enchantix.

As Flora entered the dorm she shared with Bloom she called "Bloom are you here honey" but instead of finding Bloom she was very surprised when she got in she found Sky instead but he was getting ready to go out on a mission or something.

Sky what are you doing in here, Is Bloom okay, did she make it back." Flora asked calmly as she went to go and sit on her bed although inside she was very fearful. She was really close with Bloom and all so she really hoped it wasn't all over!

"I, . . . I gotta go save Bloom." Sky replied. Flora's normally calm, happy face changed expresions and now looked very fearful and worried. She couldn't be dead, could she?

"W-Why, What happened while we were gone? she asked.

Sky looked up it hurt him to say this but he had to so he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said.

"Baltor came and captured her right after she got back from Pyros and I was unable to save her then. But now I will do whatever it takes to save her." then done with the speach about Bloom, he got up and headed out the door.

"Wait Sky" Flora called "Let us come with you."she begged.

Sky thought about this he wanted them to go with them but the longer he waited the longer Bloom will be in danger.

He sighed, "Alright, Fine, I"ll go pick up the guys and come back for you then we will head out for Shadowhaunt Okay."

Flora nodded "I understand Sky we will be waiting for you." Flora then started dashing down the hall to find the other girls.

Then Sky ran out of Alfea to his Ship and started the engine and flew as fast as he could to Red Fountain wasting no time it wasn't very far but the longer he wasted time the longer Bloom would be in the grasp of Baltor. Once he got to Red Fountain he ran and quickly gathered all his Friends from their classes giving Saladin an explanation for them skipping class as got on his ship to go straight back to Alfea.

"So Sky where are we headed so soon I mean we just got back from the Omega Demention." Brandon asked.

"Yeah I was about to ace my history test you know it was the semester test couldn't you have waited just five more minuets." Timmy wailed.

"I know Dude, but Baltor has captured Bloom so we have to go rescue her. First we have to go pick up the girls." Sky replied.

"On the other hand I think I'll go and see Tecna instead" Timmy said happily and they raced of to Alfea.

* * *

Flora rushed down the hall she sure hoped the girls were awake because they had buissness to go to.

Poor Bloom she was most likely very tired from her training on Pyros then all at once when she got back, she got captured.

The first room she made it to was Stella and Tecna's dorm she flipped on the light and turned on the radio to wake them up then hurried to Musa and Layla's dorm which was luckily right next door and she did the same thing in their room by then Stella was awake and so was Tecna following behind both clearly looking very pissed and tired at the same time.

"I hope you got a real good reason for waking me up in my beauty sleep; Flora" Stella remarked.

Layla walked up behind her and said. "Yeah I really wanna hear the great reason." they all stared at her waiting for the answer.

"Well here it is Bloom has been captured by Baltor and we need to go save her. So we will get dressed and meet in front of Bloom's dorm okay."

Everybody just nodded their heads and headed to their dorm to get ready.

* * *

Yay I finished chapter 2 and I am sorry to some of you readers that Bloom wasn't in this chapter so if you want to see what is happening to her you better press that review button.


	3. Evil plan

Wow! That's really all that I have to say besides that I am really off and I promise in the future I will try to get my stories updated more often. Anyways to all you readers out there waiting for me to shut up and get on with the story I will on one condition tell me how I do good, bad, awful, awsome just tell me . . . . . . . . Please! (puppy dog eyes)

* * *

When Bloom awoke she found she was chained to a rotted table holding her down. There were clamps on both her wrists and ankles but that was it. She groaned. When she looked over, she found Baltor sitting in a chair next to the table. Lucky for her he was asleep or medatating which it didn't matter just as long as she didn't disturb him. The only other thing she noticed when she looked around was that she was in Shadowhaunt, Obviously she remebered from the last time she was here when she was captured by Darkar.

She tried to remember what happened. She had gotten back from Pyros only to find there was no one at Alfea, then she ran into Sky. She remembered how Sky had said that the Winx Club had went to go rescue Tecna in the Omega Demention. Blooms eyes watered at remembering Tecna but she didn't cry because she was afraid that she might disturb Baltor. The only other thing she could remember was that Baltor came and she summoned her Encantix and blasted Baltor her powers felt so weak and uncontrollable she was so weak and drained of her Power. Then he blasted her and then she fell unconcious when Sky had yelled.

"BLOOM . . . . . . NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

At this time Baltor just had to wake up. He slowly opened his eyelids to see a very annoyed and pissed off Bloom blinking at him she rolled her eyes and groaned. Baltor chuckled.

"Awake my little firefly" Baltor grinned as he leaned over her with an evil glare.

"So what's your evil plan this time and what do _I_ have to do with it Baltor." Bloom asked trying her best to hide her fear.

"Well my little fiery flame, I am going to turn you into dark Bloom again and you will take a little trip to Alfea and you are going to steal all of the spell artifacts, and scrolls, and you will give them to me so that I will be the most powerful wizard of all magical dementions no matter how powerful." Baltor grinned.

Bloom huffed and was opening her mouth to say something snappy back at him.

"My friends will come and save me when . . ." Baltor interupted her and said.

"Once you get the artifacts and scrolls I will have no need for you so I will simply kill you and your friends will have no hope of saving you under my powerful spell. Baltor laughed evilly.

"Yeah Whatever" Bloom muttered to herself then out of nowhere she felt a deep evil inside her body growing by the second so that she was slowly being controlled and over whellmed by this dark power Baltor had produced so she snaped her eyes shut and clenched her fists in deep determanation trying to focus her power and push the evil spirt away but to no advanage.

The next time Bloom opened her eyes she entirely consumed by evil and darkness. Her eye color was horrible dark blue and since Bloom now had her Enchantix outfit was a tight fit black dress that went down to her knees and black heals, her hair was dyed black and dark blue and she had dark blue gloves that went up to her elbows, and the finishing touch was that she had black pointy bat wings.

Dark Bloom smiled at Baltor with her fangs and the duo started laughing evilly as Baltor told her the evil plan then Bloom dashed off to Alfea to get the scrolls.

* * *

What happens next will Baltor achieve his goal of conquering all magical dimentions their only one way to find out CLICK THE NEXT CHAPTER! Or like I said when I started this chapter just tell me how I do. Do not be afraid to tell me good, bad, awful, horrible, exiting, anything really just press the review button. PLEASE! (big brown adorable puppy dog eyes)


	4. Surprise Attack

Ok Everybody I'm back sorry about the long wait although I did get updated faster this time aren't you proud of me! Anyway thank you to Kyree Winx I hope this is a little more desciptive and longer so their are more details. I hope you Enjoy!

* * *

Surprise Attack!

* * *

Sky had finally made it back to Alfea to pick up the girls and they decided to look at Shadowhaunt first since that was the last place Bloom was captured. Darkar had tried to get the ultimate power using Dark Bloom. Luckily Sky had broke the Spell by admitting his true feelings to her and that he loves her.

All the girls were in their dorms with their boyfriends getting ready for the journey. They all gathered outside of Bloom and Floras dorm. Sky was the last one there. So Finally everybody got there, and they headed to the ship. The entire time Sky did not say a word he just hung his head low, deep in thought.

He thought about his fight with Baltor and he cursed when he remembered how he let Baltor taunt him so much that he left Bloom's side when he got angry and went offensive, and now she was in the hands of that . . .that Bastard!

* * *

Baltor sat as he watched Bloom head out to Alfea. He sat back in his chair as he smirked to himself It was all so simple all he did was walk into Alfea, steal Bloom, transform her into Dark Bloom, and send her off to Alfea, She would give him the scrolls and all the powerful artifacts of the Alfea library. All he had to do was sit back and watch until Dark Bloom got back then she would give him the scrolls, he would kill her, then he would be the most Powerful Wizard of all Magical Dimentions. Then he sat back and laughed evily as Bloom approached Alfea.

* * *

At Alfea they decided that Sky, Stella, and Brandon would stay and the rest would go to Shadowhaunt. Flora noticed Sky's long face from the ship.

"It's okay Sky we _will _return with Bloom" she asured.

Sky just nodded as the ship departed. He watched the ship untill it was out of sight. Then he decided to get some sleep in Bloom's dorm.

"Hey Sky dude where are you going" Brandon asked.

"Sleep" Sky replied not turning around.

"Oh okay well Stella and I are going to enjoy the weather and make out and stuff." Brandon said; but Sky just kept on walking and didn't answer.

When Sky got there he collapsed on the bed exhausted he had been through alot today first He went to Alfea saw Bloom, and also saw her get captured, went to pick up the guys to rescue Bloom, and now he was at Alfea, he shoud be out there rescuing her. He pushed away the thought and went to sleep.

* * *

The next time Sky woke up he heard a giant explosion he jolted awake,half dazed grabed his lightsword, and rushed out of the room. Then he heard another explosion coming from the Alfea library he ran to the library to see Stella in her Enchantix form and Brandon with his lightsword out fighting and he looked over to see who it was and his eyes widened in surprise at who it was.

"Bloom what happened to you" Sky gasped anger mixed with worry and concern pulling out his lightsword.

Dark Bloom just glared then laughed evily and made a giant fireball in her hands and threw it straight at Sky!

"Sky watch out" Brandon yelled.

Sky snaped out of his daze and jumped out of the way of death just in time.

Just at this time the others had returned from Shadowhaunt and came just in time and the girls in their Enchantix uniforms came over to Stella as they each combined their powers and targeted straight for Bloom.

Sky looked away he couldn't bear to see it his love being hurt by her own friends as he heard Bloom scream in agony and he opened his eyes to see her brused and bleeding she was retreating.

Sky looked at everybody else then asked "What happened."

* * *

What Happened while Sky was asleep? What will Bloom do now that shes failed what does Baltor think of all of this all will be revieled in the next chapter if you review.


	5. Epic Failure

Wow, really it's MIDNIGHT, Midnight man oh and by the way it was my Birthday yesterday, June 30th I turned 13 YAY! Anyway thank you to all the reviews you all made my day. So here is what you asked for another chapter well here ya go.

Enjoy!

* * *

Epic Failure

* * *

Baltor had watched the entire thing. How could Dark Bloom not be able to simply steal the scrolls from the Alfea library. he thought to himself.

At this time Bloom had returned from Alfea still all bruised and bleeding as she looked up to Baltor and said.

"I am sorry master I failed" her tone sounded dark and evil but her facial expression showed a small hint of fearfulness.

Baltor got up from his chair and looked her dead in the eye as he walked over to her and flatly said.

"If you want anything done you have to do it yourself," as he kept on walking closer and closer to her.

"M-Master what are you doing!" Dark Bloom said unable to control her fear now.

"Your time is finished, you failed me, and now I am done with you . . . . . you will die Bloom." Baltor said calmly.

He simply went up to Bloom who was either too afraid or too loyal to move as he simply tapped her in the middle of her forehead. Then he turned around and walked away as if nothing had ever happened.

Bloom began to feel naucious as she began stumbling then she collapsed on the floor heaved in one last breath and whispered...

"I love you Sky!" then she closed her eyes as she heard someone scream BLOOM! . . . . then she died.

* * *

Sky looked at everybody then asked.

"What happened."

Everybody looked at one another then Brandon spoke up and said.

Soon after you went to sleep Stella and I were enjoying the weather like I said then we decided to go hang out in the Alfea library and ahh we sorta fell asleep." then Stella interrupted and said,

" Yeah you fell asleep while I was reading books about fashion. When I was interuppted by a humming of magic and evil laughter followed behind it.

"I looked over to see a dark version of Bloom taking all of the most powerful spell books from the shelves.

So I quietly went to go wake up Brandon as I changed into my Enchantix form. Brandon got his lightsword as we called the team going to Shadowhaunt to come back immediatly.

Then we went to fight Bloom." Stella finished.

Sky was speachless; so amazed and horrified at what all happened while he was asleep. His face just looked horror struck as he tried to speak but nothing came out.

After a long period of silence he gathered the courage to say.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go save her!" Everybody just nodded there heads and headed to the ship as Sky followed right behind them.

Once he got inside the ship Timmy instantly asked...

"Where to, Sky," Sky looked around at everybody then automatically said...

"Shadowhaunt, Timmy," Timmy just nodded and headed in the direction to Shadowhaunt.

The entire time Sky just stood there his face hard as a rock. He thought about what Baltor would do if he heard Bloom failed. Would he send her again? Would her kill her? No, I shouldn't get such a thought in head that she could be dead. I can save her, and I _WILL _save her!

They finally arrived at Shadowhaunt as they all ran to the entrance alert and ready.

They reached the top floor to hear a _THUD! _as Sky looked inside and he couldn't believe his eyes Bloom was there on the floor collapsed.

No it, it couldn't be Sky thought to himself as he closed his eyelids and screamed.

"BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

* * *

Noo what will happen to Bloom now. Will Baltor get the scrolls of Alfea. Will the Winx club stop him. So many questions that are just waiting to be answered in the next chapter!


	6. So close yet so far

Okay I owe everybody a huge apology because I took forever to update to this chapter but please forgive me and enjoy this chappie.

Enjoy!

* * *

As Sky walked into the room the first thing he saw was Bloom limp on the ground. She was dead.

"BLOOM!" Sky yelled as he rushed to Bloom's side.

He shook her and tried to wake her up but to no use.

"She's dead lover boy and you are about to follow in her footsteps." He heard Baltor say from behind him.

Sky instantly turned around and smacked Baltor on the face with the back of his hand making Baltor stumble back a bit, enough time for the rest of the team to get in and help.

"Oh my god, Bloom" Stella screached running over to her bestest friend.

"Baltor what did you do to her" Layla said eyeing Baltor who had recovered from the smack that Sky had givin him and was ready to take them all down.

"Oh you wouldn't believe how simple it was all I had to do was walk up to her and tap her on the forehead but don't worry I will give you a much much more painful death." Baltor smiked.

All of them now had very shocked looks on their faces on how Bloom could have died so easily. Poor Stella had tears that were already pouring down her face as she got up from her position beside Bloom.

"Oh I don't think so Baltor." Stella said as she transformed into her Enchantix Uniform.

"Sun Blast"

The light blinded Baltor for a short time while the rest of the girls transformed into their Enchantix oufits.

"Lets go girls" Stella yelled.

Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla all fired up their powers and joined together in one blast as they shot it at Baltor. But when the dust cleared from their attack Baltor had just walked right out not harmed at all. Baltor smirked and said.

"Is that all the better you pixies can do. I can show you what real magic is."

Baltor shot one of his own attacks at them making them fly halfway across the large each of them banging into the wall on the other side.

"Our powers aren't strong enough against him" Layla growned.

"Sky, you need to try and wake Bloom up its our only chance."

Sky nodded and rushed as fast as he could towards where Bloom was lying. Baltor noticed this and casted a spell to make a barrier around Bloom. Sky only noticed this when he got their and he bounced back because of the shield.

"Sky, Hurry." Stella screamed across the clearing.

Sky had to hurry had figure out a way to get to Bloom and fast. He decided to go with the idea of standing right outside the shield and hope Bloom could hear him.

"Bloom please wake up. I don't know what I would ever do without you. In fact Bloom your my entire world if I didn't have you a wouldn't have a world at all. I guess what I am trying to say Bloom is that you, are the love of my life and I love you." Sky ended the last part with tears in his eyes and waited to see what would happen.

* * *

Cliffie! Untill next chappie please review.


	7. The Rebirth and Death

Sky waited for what seemed like an eternity but nothing happened Bloom was dead. When Bloom was captured by Darkar he had poured his heart out to her to break the dark spell Darkar put on her. But this time it was not the case.

"Sky, did you save her." Layla bellowed over all the comotion.

"No, I didn't but it looks like you guys need some help." Sky said as he took out his blue lightsword prepared to fight.

"Hah you Pixies are so weak and now since none of you are protecting your precious Fairy school I can finally get the scrolls that I deserve." Baltor smirked and prepared to fly off when he was unexpectidly struck from behind. While Baltor was making his little speech Sky had snuck up behind him and surprisingly without Baltor noticing him he struck him from behind so he could stop him and save his beautiful fiance and the world.

As Baltor fell to the ground he grumbled and started throwing multiple fireballs at him.

"Run, Sky, Run." Sky murmered under his breath as he took a dive to avoid the fireball nearing him. And just as he landed another one was coming to destroy him.

"Oh Great" Sky sarcastically mumbled under his breath again. It was like a deathly dance that he had to pass to save his girlfriend.

When Sky thought he finally suceeded the deathly dance a giant fireball came towards him and he was unable to avoid it. He was engulfed in the flame as it surrounded him as he cried out in agony.

"Sky!" Brandon called out. Baltor had cast a spell on him but he didn't know what it was. All he saw was across from him was Baltor engulfed in a flame. He ran up to him and started attacking him with his lightsword as he called out for Sky again who was no where in sight.

"What the Hell are you doing Brandon." Sky shouted. Brandon obviously didn't hear him as they continued dueling.

Great as if he didn't have enough to keep himself occupied. He had Baltor to defeat, save Bloom and the world, and knock some common sense into Brandon. Then out of nowhere Stella screamed.

"Oh my God where is Bloom" This caught Sky off guard as he looked around for his Fiance. At this time Brandon struck down on shoulder. Sky cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. But Brandon wouldn't give up and he stabed Sky in the chest.

Sky was dumbstruck how could his best friend kill him out of all people. These were Sky's last thoughts before he fell to the ground dead.

At this time Brandon had recovered from the spell and he noticed that he didn't kill Baltor. He killed his best friend Sky.

"Oh God, No, Did I kill him." Brandon whispered as he sat down beside his friend.

The Winx Club and Specialists were staring up at Baltor who had Bloom in his arms.

When suddenly a bright light covered the entire room and Sky's heart floated into the air and landed in the place that he cared about the most; Bloom.

The bright light blinded Baltor and when it did so Bloom was moving. She was Alive!

Athough Bloom had _just _gained concious she started with a punch to Baltor's gut.

She backed up and was powering up her Enchantix when she heard Baltor say.

"I will be back Bloom I _will_ be back." Baltor whispered as he disappeared into a portal.

Bloom powered down her Enchantix and fell to the ground exhausted. First thing she noticed was Brandon standing over Sky.

He . . .was . . . dead."

She tried to walk but her legs buckled underneath her weight so she did what looked like half walking and half crawling towards him.

Their were already tears falling down Bloom's face.

"Sky, No" she whimpered as she burst into tears laying on Sky's shoulder.

She cried and cried for what seemed like an eternity. Then she asked

"Can we save him."

Everybody looked at each other for a while then Bloom's best friend spoke up.

"Bloom, we must get Revenge." Stella advised.

* * *

How will they save Sky? Oh and I am happy to say that this is the end of my story but before you go on yelling at me I am going to make a sequel. I would love to hear any ideas you have for the name of the sequel. I will start the sequel when I can. Alright now you can start yelling. Bye!


End file.
